In a display field, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panels have characteristics such as self-illumination, high contrast, thin thickness, availability for flexible panel, and being easy to fabricate, and have a broad development prospects.
Because of the characteristics mentioned above, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel can be applied to a mobile phone, a display, a notebook computer, a digital camera, an instrument and other devices with a display function.